mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 29
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 29 ist die 29. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil der Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Saga. Handlung Spoilers The biggest storyline in Mega Man comic history starts here! "BLACKOUT: Curse of Ra Moon" Part One: The world has shut down! When the power of Ra Moon robs the Earth of all its technology, it's up to Mega Man and a handful of Robot Masters to set things right. But just how can robots handle the force of a technological meltdown if they're cut off from the ability to re-charge? Has Mega Man fallen right into Dr. Wily's trap? Or has Wily underestimated his mysterious new ally? Featuring all-new cover art from Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover by comics-superstar Dean Haspiel! Bad Moon Rising Nach zwei Wochen des Blackouts hat es Dr. Light mit der Hilfe von Dr. Astil und seinem Robot Master Plant Man geschafft, Mega Man wieder online zu schalten. Dieser erinnert sich noch an die letzten Ereignisse und an den Kampf mit Break Man. Leider muss Light ihm mitteilen, dass Roll weiterhin in einem instabilen Zustand liegt. Light bekommt von Break Man einen Chip mit einer Datei, welcher die Roboter gegen die elektromagnetischen Impulse von Ra Moon immun macht. Dr. Astil glaubt in den Lanfront Ruinen Antworten zu finden, da früher bei einer Entdeckungsmission die gesamten elektronischen Systeme ausgeschaltet wurden. Das Projekt zur weiteren Erforschung wurde wegen einem zu hohem Sicherheitsrisiko eingestellt. Auch Rush, Cut Man, Bomb Man und Guts Man werden für die Außenmission wieder online geschaltet und die Fünf machen sich auf zu den Lanfront Ruinen. Das Luftschiff wird jedoch von den Metal Blade attackiert und Mega Man muss notlanden. Daraufhin verwickeln sie sich in einen Kampf mit Metal Man, Flash Man, Bubble Man und Heat Man. In den Ruinen versucht Break Man Dr. Wily aufzufinden und ihn wegen des Blackouts zu konfrontieren, findet jedoch nur Ra Moon vor, der vorhat, Break Man für seine Zwecke zu manipulieren. Wily rettet Blues davor und bringt ihn an einen sicheren Ort in den Ruinen, wo er ihm den Superroboter Ra Thor vorstellt. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Pedro Astil **Plant Man *Auto *Rush *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Dr. Wily **Break Man **Flash Man **Heat Man **Metal Man **Bubble Man *Ra Moon Trivia *Plant Man ist ein Roboter aus Mega Man 6. Die Robot Master aus Mega Man 5, die Stardroids, sind jedoch im Comic nicht aufgetaucht. Auch der Erbauer von Plant Man wurde nie bekannt gegeben. *Auch im Spiel Super Adventure Rockman wird Roll in eine Art Glaskapsel eingeschlossen, nachdem sie von einem elektromagnetischen Impuls krank wird. *Die Szene von Pedro Astil, als jener in der Vergangenheit zu den Lanfront Ruinen glangen wollte, entspricht einer Cutszene im Spiel. *Flash Man kann sich anscheinend noch an die Ereignisse vor dem Sonic-Crossover erinnern, als er meint "There's no Quick Man to save you this time, kid. And no asinine 'infected weapon data' plot to hold us back!". In Ausgabe 11 schaltet Quick Man Flash Man aus, um gegen Mega Man anzutreten. Leseprobe MegaMan29Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan29Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan29Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan29Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 29 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics